Vigilante
by StormTorrent
Summary: The grass is always greener on the other side so they say. Why, matters are always better when taken into ones own hands. When Rayne Strife leaves Rufus ShinRa and tries to start over with a new love and new life, she jeporadizes more than just herself.
1. Prologue

**[ Vigilante ]**

_A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction_

_By: (Penname) StormTorrent_

**Foreword:**

My dear readers, this is not your average ordinary run-of-the-mill Orignal Character story.

Vigilante is one of the many stories in the lives of my original fictional "Strife Family". In this installment, the story follows mainly Rayne Strife--who is the oldest daughter of Cloud Strife and Storm Torrent (my original character). This is a future fic, so she is in her twenties, and the other Strife children, Seitt and River, and fairly grown up too. Seeing as you, my readers, don't have much knowledge of my character's pasts I do my utmost to explain them to the fullest.

The story also features Tymakyrin Gryf--the original character of my dear friend Bre (here's her fanfic page!! .net/u/598449/Blade_of_Mako). Ty and Storm's stories are quite intertwined so of course, Ty is a key element in this story. Bre has helped me round out my characters more than anyone else I know. We, as well as our characters, have sort of grown up together over the years, and I thank her for everything she's done for me. I wouldn't be the same without you, Bre.

And now the obligatory disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy related--that all belongs to Square Enix. I have however developed the characters of Storm, Rayne, River, Seitt and Blythe and claim them as my own. Also, the storyline is very objective, so don't be too picky about it.

But enough explaining. I hope you do enjoy Final Fantasy VII: Vigilante

* * *

**Prologue:**

To begin with—it was raining.

Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Electric Power Company, gazed drowsily out of his office window, the image of Midgar's murky horizon melting behind the sheets of rain-water glossing progressively over his vision. It had been a long time since he'd seen her, he mused for the millionth time, in person that is. Rayne had stopped paying visits to him after she'd began touring full time, and that was nine years ago.

He remembered her explaining that her schedule was getting to be far too cumbersome, and that she couldn't even visit her family. She had bought a house in the Costa Del Sol, was living there comfortably, and she assured him that she was happy. She also promised to write—and she did, but that was four years ago.

For Rayne's twenty-fifth birthday he'd implored her to come home and see him, even if it was for a few hours. He distinctly remembered her response: a definite no, laced with flowery excuses. The worst part of her letter was this however: she had forgotten to tell him that she loved him.

Rufus had justified this letter so many times in so many ways in his mind, but his heart kept forcing him to see it as it was. Something was slipping…None-the-less he continued to write and Rayne continued to write, but progressively less and less, until finally her letters stopped completely. That…was one year ago.

Rayne's concerts were always on the air, seeing as Midgar was her hometown. Rufus continued to watch them with devotion, as he promised her, but always with a twinge of sadness and regret. Thousands of her hit songs were dedicated to him. She would always mention him in concerts and wish him her love. Now, those were days far gone. Perhaps she had gotten tired of waiting? He could have asked for her hand long ago—he should have. Why hadn't he? Perhaps part of him was afraid?

Yes—all of him was afraid he now concluded, letting his eyes fall closed with exhaustion. He couldn't see Rayne falling into line behind him every step of the way. She was made to glow in the lime-light, she could never fade into the shadows; it simply wasn't her nature. She would never accept his proposal…Rayne was free and could never be pinned down by duties and protocol. Not only that, but he was growing old. Rayne was still so young and had so much of her life ahead of her. As always, the ten year age gap had been a touchy subject between the two of them. Personally, he realized, it bothered him the most. Today had been his thirty-eighth birthday, it was nearly midnight, and there was still no contact from Rayne—not a letter, not a phone call, absolutely nothing. He was horribly certain that she had forgotten him.

Rising from his chair and rejecting the piles of paperwork still to do, Rufus turned fully towards the windows—his eyes suddenly becoming as cloudy as they were. He should, in turn, forget her. It seemed only natural. But the terrible truth of the matter was…he couldn't. For too long Rayne had been the light of his life, and now that light was gone plunging him into darkness. It was impossible to cope, it was obvious, and it was embarrassing.

The clock struck twelve and so did another excruciating realization.

He was alone. Utterly alone.


	2. Chapter One

**[ Vigilante ]**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Saturday mornings in Midgar were possibly the quietest portion of the week. On Friday nights the city typically pulsed with party lights, electrified by sensations of celebration and debauchery; letting all of the week's troubles dwindle down into to that last dance or last drink. Saturday morning was always somewhat of the calm after the storm, hushed with the expectancy of another hangover, and another long week to come…

Today, however, was very different.

In a little back alley of Sector Seven, a motorcycle roared to life, its rider wincing with the sound. After a racket like that, he wasn't sure how much time he had. Still, with a smirk he ran a finger over his expertly done hotwiring job and shrugged on his backpack, before kick starting the vehicle. As he zoomed away, River Strife glanced, just once, over his shoulder back at his home. The lights were still off in his parent's room, which was a good sign. Now there was no turning back. Gripping the handles tightly, River steeled his resolve as he blazed a trail straight for Shinra Inc.

His mind was considerably relaxed as the cool morning breeze whipped through his hair and caressed his face. His plan was full proof, now that he was past the most risky part—stealing his mother's motorcycle. But he had to do this, it had been too long since he'd seen his brother. Curious, River mused, how Shinra seemed to so effortlessly divide his family; but there was no denying that Shinra, the company and family, was apart of the Strife family history. It seemed like River was the only one who boldly acknowledged that—which was why he was in the middle of all of this.

It had been precisely six months and three days since his brother, Siett Strife, and joined the ranks of SOLDIER, and precisely six months and three days since his parents had broken ties with him. River recalled being confused at first, then furious, and then just downright disagreeable—but he never showed it to his mother and father. No—he couldn't risk them knowing about his rebellious jaunts over to Shinra Inc. after he had developed his plans. Unbeknownst to his family, River had been writing to his brother and President Rufus Shinra for the past six months, desperate to keep in contact with those so dear to him.

Yes—even the President.

River's correspondence with the president had actually begun long before Siett's acceptance into his training for SOLDIER. It had begun on River's thirteenth birthday simply as business. River was and always had been quite talented when it came to technology. This innate talent was of great interest to Shinra Inc., looking for up and coming scientists and what not. It was so important that Rufus himself had addressed it. River, now fourteen years old, had worked on a number of technical projects for Shinra and had developed quite a reputation at the company. Now—he was as easily welcomed there as his older sister was.

Or rather…had been.

River shook his head—thinking about his older sister, Rayne, always brought too many negative feelings up to the surface. He rather preferred not to think of her and how she had scarified her family, friends, and future for fame and fortune. He had barely known his own sister, and now he knew her even less. River had learned, from his conversations with the President, that Rufus knew this harsh revelation much better than anyone else.

Yes, over time River's conversations with the President had turned from commission to colloquial and so their friendship and partnership through the company had grown. After all—River was of Strife blood. The ties between the Shinras and the Strifes ran too deep for destiny not to ensnare the two together forever, no matter how hard his mother and father, Storm and Cloud, chose to fight it.

The motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of the familiar entrance of Shinra Inc. River cut the power, set the kickstand, and dismounted the motorcycle unceremoniously. The two guards at the gate smiled with recognition at River, who simply nodded in their direction.

"That's the Strife kid alright." one guard said to the other as River approached them, "We have orders straight from President Rufus to let him pass."

"Roger that." The other guard replied, punching in the access code to unlock the large glass doors, "Hey kid—that's a Torrent Motorcyle isn't it? Ain't you a little young to be riding one of those?" he asked, casting a glance in River's direction.

River simply shrugged, "What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her…right?"

Both of the guards chuckled. River's stomach clenched with guilt. He was not at all used to going against his mom and dad's rules. This would be the first blemish on his spotless record. One part of him grieved, but the rest of him rejoiced. It was well worth seeing his big brother—his best friend.

Shinra Inc. was relatively quiet in the morning—especially on the weekends when the hard working members of SOLDIER got their reprieve from the normal hustle and bustle around the base. River pushed open the tall glass door and strode in with his hands dug deeply into the pockets of his indigo jeans. Security was lax these days, he noted. The main gate had been left wide open and unguarded. Also, even though he had been given clearance by President Rufus, the guards still would have checked his back pack before allowing entry on any other typical day. River stored this thought away to inform Rufus later. River was surprised and alarmed by the lack of defense…

Despite the fact that Shinra was moving in a different direction, restoring the planet rather than destroying the planet, people still had a bad taste in their mouth; especially when it came to President Rufus. Within the last two years, there had been at least two assassination attempts on the Shinra Electric Power Company's Master and Chief, and he had escaped those barely by the skin of his teeth. It worried River. Rayne had no idea about the danger Rufus was in these days, and she didn't seem inclined to worry either. So—River had taken it upon himself to try to protect his superior and friend with everything in his power, however meager. Smiling to himself, River hefted his backpack higher on his shoulder and started up the first flight of stairs.

He was going to meet with Rufus first before seeing his brother. Since River still hadn't received a key card for the elevator he was forced to trek up the steps, floor by floor, in order to get to the President's office. Normally at this hour, Rufus would still be at home, in his private apartment, quite asleep. However this morning, aware that he may have a visitor, he was precisely where River thought he would be—in his office, pointedly rejecting the paperwork yet again.

As River climbed the final flight of steps he saw the tall double doors of Rufus' office towering over him. A few long strides closed the distance between River and the doors, and he proceeded to rap his knuckles against the door. There was a moment's delay, and then a small intercom to the right of the doors answered, "Come."

River pushed open one of the doors to reveal President Rufus' office—or dungeon rather. The room was quite dark. The ceiling lights had not yet been turned on so the only light in the area came from Rufus' desk lamp glumly glowing with a dim yellow hue. It was there that Rufus sat as a prisoner of his desk with piles of paper work caging him in on either side, his shackles personified in a ballpoint pen which he was now using to doodle images of nothingness on his latest draft of a speech. The reluctant office inmate cast his gaze up at River and, with a fake but nonetheless courteous smile, beckoned his visitor closer towards his prison walls.

"As always, it's a pleasure to see you River." President Rufus greeted him warmly, motioning to a plush ruby red arm chair opposite his desk. "Have a seat."

River grinned and eagerly obliged walking the length of the room and plopping himself into the cushioned chair with gratitude, "So, when am I getting that Card Key, _Mr. President_?" River began jocosely.

Rufus chuckled mirthlessly and shrugged, "I'm sure that's not the only reason you came to visit me today, _Mr. Strife_."

River laughed at the pointed formality and shook his head, "Of course it's not, Sir. I came on the occasion of much more pressing matters than Card Keys…"

Rufus arched his brow inquisitively and nodded, "Go on."

Assuming the most serious and businesslike façade he could muster and folding his hands on his knee in an official fashion, River narrowed his eyes at the President, "It is to my understanding that someone in this establishment turned thirty-eight yesterday."

At this Rufus leaned back in his chair, his expression softening. Chuckling, he shook his head and waved his hand at River, "River, be serious—"

"I'm being entirely serious, Mr. President." River cut in abruptly, putting a hand down on Rufus' desk, making the president laugh again, "This someone in particular didn't have a good birthday either."

Rufus frowned slightly, suddenly looking more distant and downcast, "Indeed, he did not."

"I've come to remedy that situation."

Rufus looked back up at his young friend who now stood beaming and rummaging through his backpack. Blinking and leaning forward slightly, Rufus watched as River drew a small box out of his backpack. The box was square in shape and black, tied with a red ribbon. Wordlessly, River set the box on the table and shoved his hands in his pockets proceeding to watch with expectancy. After giving River a rather embarrassed look, Rufus picked up the box and opened it carefully. Rufus reached inside and pulled out a sleek metallic object. Upon further inspection, he found it to be a watch.

"A watch?" Rufus questioned with a chuckle, "Is there some type of hidden message in this gift?"

"No, no sir! But…it is a watch," River began sheepishly shaking his head, "but it's also a lot more than that!"

Rufus smiled warmly, "I should have guessed. So, tell me about your newest gadget."

River laughed and nodded, launching immediately into an explanation, "You're looking at Paladin—your very own personal protection unit. Paladin looks like an ordinary watch, but also has some pretty amazing abilities."

Reaching forward, River turned the watch over in Rufus' hand. Underneath the face of the watch was a small green gem that looked suspiciously like Materia. River closed his eyes momentarily and tapped the materia, causing it to glow a very bright vivid green for a second.

"Paladin is infused with a recovery materia." River explained, "Just in case you get in a jam. But that's just a perk—this part is the meat of it. Check this out."

River took the watch from Rufus' hands, put it on his own wrist, and tapped the face of the watch casually. Rufus cocked his head with slight confusion. Aside from River assuming a very prideful posture, nothing happened visibly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Rufus admitted with confusion.

River's face broke into an enormous grin, "Exactly! Paladin has a personal energy shield built into it but you can't see it while it's activating, or after it is activated. It doesn't even make a sound, absolutely nothing to tip off an opponent as to your advantage." Puffing out his chest a bit with pride, the boy genius boasted, "Best in Midgar, if I do say so myself. I'll show you—pull out your gun."

Rufus' eyes widened incredulously, "River, no matter how reliable your Paladin may be I will not, under any circumstances, shoot you!"

River shook his head, "Please, I've tested it; I promise it works. Humor me? Please, Mr. President?" with pleading eyes River spread his arms wide, "Shoot me, Mr. President?"

Standing, Rufus shook his head resolutely, "Absolutely not—however, I will believe you when you say how powerful it is."

With a slightly disappointed look, River tapped the face of the watch once more and removed the watch from his wrist, "It requires little maintenance," River explained, "of course, I'm the only one qualified to fix it, so contact me if it seems out of sorts. Also, I have to readjust the settings on it to read your fingerprints on the watch face. That's the only way the shield is activated, you see."

Chuckling, Rufus took the watch from River's hands and latched it around his own wrist, "You are clever, my friend…" placing a hand on River's shoulder and, accompanied by a warm smile, he questioned, "Why such a magnanimous gift?"

At this River's cheeks darkened to a slightly red hue, "After the recent attempts on your life, sir…as both your friend and your associate I was worried."

Rufus' expression softened. River went on.

"I'm sure my sister's worried about you too…"

Rufus' expression was pained, then hardened, and then fell. Removing his hand from River's shoulder, he turned away sharply, "Your sister doesn't care about me."

"Just because she doesn't write doesn't mean she doesn't care!" River blurted out, stepping towards the president, "I know my sister even less than you do, Rufus, I'm sure—but I do know this; she's not one to just walk out without a word. The Rayne I know is not only caring, but bold and determined. She'd never give up on you just because of an age difference or because of distance. She's not like that! Above all else I'm sure that deep down inside she really loves you, and she misses you and—"

"That is ENOUGH!!"

River jumped at Rufus' outburst. Knowing he had certainly crossed the line, River swallowed hard, more embarrassed now than he was before. A long silence passed between the two before Rufus spoke once more, this time much more subdued, "No more…please, River." He choked, "Rayne and I are a relic of the past; a memory now. I have…I have accepted that."

"You sound like you're saying that to reassure yourself, not me, Mr. President." River replied automatically. Immediately he bit his tongue; he would pay for that comment.

Rufus turned, fury in his icy eyes, "Get out." He seethed.

River nodded. Saying things before he had really thought them through always got him in trouble, just like his father. With a little extra weight in his heart, River managed to stammer out a final request before turning to run, "S-sir…I came here to visit my brother as well. Have I your permission to visit his quarters?"

A nod was the reply. River took it and turned, hefting his backpack over his shoulder once more. Adjusting his beanie nervously, he made his way for the door—but he stopped once more with his hand on the handle, "Rufus…I'm sorry."

The large office doors slammed behind him, leaving Rufus to his prison once more. Breathing a heavy sigh after his tirade of emotions no longer brought him solace, he found as soon as River left. Rufus sat once more at his desk and glanced at his birthday present on his wrist. It was lovely, he discovered upon further inspection, made of a thin, sleek, shiny chrome material that hugged to his skin fitting quite snugly on his wrist. No normal man could fathom the power of the tiny gadget dreamed up by the precocious little teenager. Rufus shook his head and sighed once more.

River had knowledge beyond his years, even when it came to matters of the heart. It never ceased to amaze Rufus. It wasn't River's fault either that Rayne had practically left him…he had no right at all taking out his anger and anguish on the one person he had come once more to trust. So, he resolved in his mind to write. After all—River had to reprogram the Paladin to read his fingerprints. With a mind full of jumbled thoughts, Rufus leaned over his work once more and proceeded to doodle—distracted by daydreams of a love that was once his.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO!**

Where _is_ Rayne? Where has she been hiding? What has she been doing? Why hasn't anyone from home heard from her? Find out in Vigilante, chapter two!

_Author's Note: _This story has been in the works for a while, and I've wanted to write a future fic about my characters for some time. I hope you all enjoy, and if so, I will post more! I appreciate comments, constructive criticism, any type of feedback--just no flames. Thanks so much! Stormy, over and out.


	3. Chapter Two

**[Vigilante]**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

His lips were warm and soft against hers. They tasted vaguely of strawberries, she noted, a taste that was familiar and one that she loved. It was much more youthful than the taste she remembered, the taste of red wine or port—rich and decadent. No, this was quite different than those Midgar kisses. This was of a quite different source.

"Blythe, love, how did you get into my house?" Rayne mumbled against the warm strawberry kiss. She, of course, was still quite in bed and quite asleep; bleary now, rather. She _always _spent her nights alone. Not only was it against her modesty and morality to let a man stay in her house, it was a rule that her manager Roy Permentor had laid out for her. It was simply bad for her image, and the media loved it. Ever since the incident years ago with the controversy over a possible secret romance between she and her photographer, Jake Tennant, Roy had been extremely strict about when and where Rayne spent time with people. However, as she'd grown older Roy had become quite more lax, with more flexible rules. Still, both her manager and her photographer were extremely protective. They had practically become her family.

"I got in touch with Roy this morning," The young man explained, brushing his lips briefly against Rayne's once more, "I explained to him that I wanted to make you breakfast and help you pack before we headed back to Midgar together." He seated himself at the edge of Rayne's bed as she sat up, "So—he let me in."

Rayne looked at the raven-haired young man sheepishly; feeling slightly underdressed in her pajama ensemble of an oversized tee-shirt featuring the logo for her mother's mechanic shop and black flannel bottoms compared to his designer dark washed jeans, white oxford, and snugly fitted black vest, "Blythe, I sent my mom and dad a letter yesterday saying I was coming home…but I haven't told them about you yet. It'd be somewhat of a shock to them if I just came home and in waltzes this guy they've never met, let alone heard of in their entire life. You are _not _coming."

At this Blythe feigned injury from her comment, "We've been together for nearly a year and you haven't told your family about me _at all_?" His green eyes pouted, "Rayne, how could you?"

Rayne giggled and playfully punched Blythe's shoulder, "Don't be like that. You _know_ why I haven't said anything to them…" she trailed off, her face suddenly drooping with the seriousness of her situation.

"You cannot be serious, Rayne." Blythe returned, shoulders drooping, "I thought you said to me that your relationship with the President kinda fizzled out after a while?"

Rayne sat up fully, propping a pillow behind her back, and running a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair, "It's a lot more complicated than that, Blythe…we were practically engaged." At that she laughed slightly and shook her head in disbelief of herself more than anything, "I was so naïve, Blythe, and I haven't had the time to go back and correct things. That's why I'm going home—I need to talk to him. So please, love, give me some time to reconcile with my parents and to speak to Rufus."

His green eyes studied her carefully for a moment, before he nodded, "Alright Rayne, you win." He conceded, placing a gentle hand against her cheek and stroking it tenderly with his thumb, "But if you take too long, I may have to come after you." He added with a chuckle. Rayne grinned at him.

"By the way," Blythe said, standing up, "I made you breakfast. Pancakes with fresh strawberries—I know it's your favorite. Come and get it when you're ready."

Rayne nodded. That's why he tasted like strawberries, "Wait a moment," she said, putting her hand out to Blythe, "How did you know that?"

Blythe winked at her, but said nothing before walking out of Rayne's room heading towards the kitchen. Rayne shook her head and let her hand fall to the covers, slowly peeling them back and hopping out of bed. As she made her way to the small bathroom adjoined to her room she ran her fingers through her still very blonde locks. For a moment, she frowned; she had done a lot of changing through the course of her first couple adult years. First off, her appearance had changed quite considerably. Her remaining baby fat was finally gone, and her body had assumed more the shape of a woman. Though in body she was quite a lady, she'd become more and more to look like her father—especially in her eyes. Still quite bright and the clearest of blues, her eyes had captured all the more the mischievous glint of her father's and her face had finally grown to fit them. She had also cut her hair. Her once hip-length golden tresses had been hedged back to brush her shoulders; a more mature look her stylist had convinced her. Despite the physical changes she was still the same Rayne Strife as she had been all those years ago—wasn't she?

Shutting the bathroom door and locking it behind her, Rayne pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Standing under the shower head she turned on the water and felt a sharp shock of cold as the water poured over her. Shivering, she adjusted to the initial chill waiting for the water to warm. Again she questioned herself, she was still the same Rayne Strife, wasn't she? It was almost a year ago that she had met Blythe, and what a strange meeting it was.

She distinctly recalled the unseasonably cold rain that fell that night at the Costa Del Sol. They had forecasted a light rain—but nothing like the deluge they encountered half way through her beach front evening concert. Her photographer, Jake, had courteously offered to walk her home after the remainder of the concert had been cancelled and everyone was sent home. Rayne had accepted his offer. Sharing an umbrella, Jake and Rayne splashed through the flooding streets of the city. Unbeknownst to the pair, the paparazzi had been hot on their heels. Cradling a camera under a coat, one especially persistent journalist had been stalking after the two, hungry for a cover story to suck in gullible readers.

As they neared the front door of Rayne's beachfront estate, Jake had instinctively slipped an arm around his shivering comrade in an attempt to warm her. That was when they saw the flash and whirled around. The journalist cursed loudly, knowing that he had been seen, and turned to run. Then, the events ran together. They all happened too fast.

Rayne recalled seeing the journalist fall on the slick pavement, the camera fly up into the air and then smash unceremoniously into said pavement. What she did not expect was the unidentified foot that came down on the camera a moment later. With a gasp of shock, the journalist leapt up and began hurling curses at the owner of the foot that had exacted retribution upon the expensive camera. The owner of the foot was, as far as she could tell, a young man dressed in a long black rain coat with the hood down. His soaking raven hair clung to his pale face. His white skin made it obvious he was not from the Costa Del Sol. But this was not at all what intrigued her. The young man ignored the journalist's threats and never looked at him once. He looked only at her, and it was the look that chilled her and thrilled her all at once. As he looked at her, it was as if he was peering into her soul, like that one moment their eyes met he understood anything and everything about her. No one had ever looked at her that way.

Then suddenly, the young man punched the journalist dead in the center of his face.

The events blurred again. Jake had run over to right the situation, attempting to reason with both the journalist and the enigmatic young man. Rayne didn't remember what they said. But she remembered that her mystery hero of sorts had vanished before Jake could get his name. After a long discussion the journalist, whose nose was still bleeding from the punch, eventually took his reluctant leave. Jake later explained that he was going to buy a new camera for him as long as he promised to respect their privacy. When they had both gone Jake walked Rayne inside, made some hot chocolate and a fire to ensure her warmth, and then stayed with her until he was sure she'd be alright for the night. Though Rayne remained in a daze…the stranger's green eyed gaze was still burned into her mind and she could think of nothing else.

The shower water was piping hot now. Rayne smoothed it over her face and breathed in deeply the steam. It felt good on her dry and cracking throat. Her voice was in a similar condition the day she saw him again, she recalled. It was the day she learned his name—her mysterious green eyed savior from the night before.

It was after a festival at the Golden Saucer—the biggest musical event of the year, and the first time Rayne was the headline artist, the biggest honor a musician could get. She had gone into it sick and lacking sleep, having toured non-stop up until the night of the festival, but still gave one heck of a show for one heck of a turn out. Amidst it all, there was one thing Rayne could not seem to shake—that green eyed gaze of the stranger amongst the crowd of people in every stop she'd made along the way to the Golden Saucer. She had seen him every night, she was sure of it, there in the crowd always watching her unwaveringly. It was as frightening as it was exhilarating.

The night of the festival, she couldn't find the green eyes. She trilled the notes of each song on her set deftly, searching the crowd over and over again for the gaze she'd been followed by at each stop. But each deafening applause meant nothing to her without those green eyes. For some reason, it was empty. When she sang her final song, she hardly stayed for a bow and ignored the crowd's pleads for an encore. Anger simmered inside of her, she remembered, as she stormed to her dressing room. Why was she angry? Why was she angry? Why was she angry? The question had thundered in her head as she tore the bobby pins out of her molded hair and threw them to the ground. Her hair was a hair sprayed mass and she didn't care. She stared into the mirror, questioning her reflection for what seemed like hours, until she noticed something move in her backdrop.

Whirling around, Rayne had scanned the room looking for anything as her heart began to drum in her chest, "Who's there?" She finally managed to croak out of her cracking throat.

After a moment's pause, a raven head emerged from behind her clothing rack by the far wall. They were accompanied by the familiar green eyed gaze. Instantly Rayne was breathless.

It was the first time Rayne truly met Blythe Dayton. What a strange, strange occurrence it was.

Rayne inhaled the steam of the shower deeply again and smiled. She squeezed a dime's size of smooth gooey conditioner into her palm and began to rub it into her hair. She smiled, breathing in the fruity scent of the conditioner. It was so similar to the scent of the tea Blythe had brought her the very night they first talked. Raspberry tea, edged with a hint of honey—she still remembered its taste.

He'd brought it as a peace offering, he had explained. He wasn't a crazed fan, he said to her after she'd gotten over the shock of his breaking into her dressing room. He went on to explain how he had been vacationing in the Costa Del Sol the night of her beach concert there and how he had been mysteriously drawn to the concert that night. From then on, he felt he had to be near to her. Rayne was still wary—but she couldn't deny that she too was intrigued by him as well. He told her very little about himself: only his name, Blythe Dayton, where he was from, Junon, and his occupation, an intern scientist at one of the labs not affiliated with ShinRa in Junon. He claimed to study the marine life there in hopes to be a professional marine biologist one day.

Blythe Dayton had been, and still was, quite a mystery to Midgar's musical gem. Yet no matter how strange he seemed to her, there was something within him that Rayne was drawn to. There was a likeness, an unexplainably kindred spirit that allowed their relationship to evolve at an alarmingly rapid rate. His honest and raw way of speaking to her piqued her interest and by the conclusion of their conversation that night in the dressing room, Rayne was torn.

"Please." She remembered him saying, looking at her with his pleading green eyes, "I just want to get to know you. The real you—not the celebrity, _you_. I just…I just know we're connected somehow Rayne. I can feel it." He paused then, reaching out and taking her hand. His hold was warm and made her senses erupt with fright and excitement. Her breath caught as she stared back at him. His lips parted and he said softly, "Can't you?"

She couldn't lie. It was there that their relationship had begun. Yet hanging in the back of her mind was the feeling that his gaze was all too familiar. It must have been as Blythe said. They were connected somehow.

Rayne shut off the water and squeezed out her soaking hair. Stepping out of the shower, she took a towel and began to buff the moisture off of her body. She believed strongly in fate, she always had. She also believed strongly in the impossible and everything about Blythe seemed impossible. Caution thrown perpetually into the wind, Rayne was swept up into a relationship that seemed almost fairytale like, and had been for the past year.

"Your pancakes are getting cold, Rayne!"

She laughed. It was Blythe shouting at her from the other room, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She responded emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Pulling clothes out of her drawer she rushed to dress. She would spend a wonderful day with the man she'd come to know and love so well, then she would begin her journey home. It was a journey she knew well, but a road taken far too long ago. What would await her when she returned home she didn't know? But it was something she must do. She had to see him and she had to end it. It was for the best. Both for her, for him, and for the man she loved. Her heart twisted with guilt…but this was the path she'd chosen and she would walk it to the end. Yes, she'd see it through to the very, very end.

* * *

**!PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE!**

We know how River and Rayne are doing...what's happened to the middle Strife sibiling? What's happening with Siett? Rumor has it he's been seen with a certain ShinRa hero of years past. Find out in Vigilante: Chapter Three!


	4. Chapter Three

**[Vigilante]**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

A shower of sparks flew from his sword at metal clashed with metal, grinding fiercely against one another. The young man to whom the thick heavy buster sword belonged to cringed and strained against the sleek slender blade clutched by his opponent. Sweat dripped from his dark brown hair and into his striking mako blue eyes and coated his forehead. His opponent looked unphased.

The long slender Masamune left the edge of the buster sword and with a hardly visible flash and whistled through the air aimed towards the young man's side.

"I'm not falling for that one again!" the young man cried, swinging his buster sword to block with a grunt of exertion. His muscles still pulled and screamed with the weight of the sword, not used to the sheer enormous size of the blade. The parry brought some force to it, knocking the Masamune aside then thrusting upwards, towards his opponent. The buster sword soared past his opponent's cheek, only just missing by a smattering of centimeters. His opponent drifted effortlessly to the side as the sword plummeted to the ground, imbedding itself in the dirt. Then, both fighters were still.

"I think that is enough for today." The young man's opponent said, sheathing his long Masamune, "I am pleased, I notice improvement—albiet slight."

Shoulder's heaving, lungs gasping for air, the young man smeared more sweat across his already soaked forehead and only managed to wheeze out, "Thank you, sir."

"Sephy, you're being far too critical!" came another voice, this one a woman's, "Seitt's shown much more than slight improvement—he came very close to hitting you this time!" The woman straightened, pulling her back off the brick wall her slight figure was leaned against and began walking towards the fighters now at ease.

Seitt's glowing gaze lifted to watch the woman approaching him. He managed a meager and bashful smile, "Thank you, Ty…that means a lot." Seitt also straightened, feeling his bones crack back into their sockets painfully. He'd feel that for the next week. Sparring with the Great Sephiroth always caused him to far over exert himself.

Sephiroth regarded Ty's statement with a slight tilt of his head. He opened his arm to accept her at his side, "Perhaps you are right, Tymaikyrn."

The woman grimaced at her full name, "How many years have we been married? Ty, Sephy, please call me Ty."

This coaxed a very slight smile to alight on Sephiroth's face. He nodded to his wife acknowledging his mistake, then releasing her turned his attention back to Siett, "You have shown considerable improvement." He admitted, with an edge of pride in his voice.

At this Siett reddened, "Th-thank you, Sir…" he repeated, snapping instinctively to attention.

"Well, I'm sure you both are hungry." Ty interjected, "Come back inside and I'll fix you both something." With that she turned back towards the house, motioning them to follow her, "It won't be amazing, but I'll be edible!" She added before closing the back door behind her.

Siett took a deep breath, attempting to relax himself after the difficult match against Sephiroth and nodded, "I am hungry."

Sephiroth agreed with a nod and started towards the back door.

Dawdling a while Siett pulled his sword from the ground and sheathed it on his back. With a deep sigh he looked around him at the beautiful scenery that was Sephiroth and Ty's home—it never ceased to amaze him. When he joined ShinRa about six months ago Ty and Sephiroth had already moved from their tiny apartment to the outskirts of Midgar where there were many more wide open spaces. It was perfect especially for Ty's business. She'd taken up professionally breeding Chocobos again, which Siett was glad of. He knew she loved it. The few acres they'd purchased with a combination of savings and some money Ty scrounged up by working odd jobs were absolutely breathtaking in comparison to his home way in the heart of the Midgar Slums. Siett had come to know this place more as home than his actual home anyway since he joined ShinRa. He hardly even remembered old Sector No.7 as he looked out on the green rolling hills of the Midgar outskirts. They simply weren't even comparable.

Siett closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his dark sweaty mop of hair. He listened to Ty's Chocobos chatter in the distant paddock and smiled. He was so very lucky that Sephiroth had taken an interest in him. After Ty had learned of Siett's enlistment from Storm, it was Sephiroth himself that sought Siett out. Maybe it was Siett's teachable spirit as a swordsman that intrigued Sephiroth? Did Ty talk him into it? Perhaps it was that he was Cloud Strife's son? Or was it that Sephiroth felt compassion for a young man who had been entirely rejected by his own family? Siett liked to imagine all of these sequences. Not that it really mattered. Sephiroth and Siett spent hours upon hours weekly pouring over Siett's skills in private lessons. Seitt couldn't even remember how long ago it had begun or even how. The fact of the matter was that he was where he was now because of Sephiroth and Ty. They were more his father and mother than Cloud and Storm were.

A pang of sadness pinched the pit of his stomach as he thought of this. He'd spent a few long nights pouring himself out to Ty about this over a steaming cup of black coffee. The hurt he felt over his parents was intense but Ty was always understanding, always helpful, and always willing to listen. He remembered her initial angry reaction when they spoke the first time. She squeezed the handle of her coffee mug until her knuckles turned white as she told him that what his parents were doing to him was cold and unfeeling, and that she never expected a stunt like this from them ever. For a moment, it had seemed that she might try to right things herself. Siett diffused this idea quickly with a panicked look. Finally, Ty had to concede that things just were the way they were.

Siett smiled in remembrance of the warmth of Ty's voice that night, as she opened a little window of her heart to Siett. The story of her childhood, the way her parents treated her, how she dealt with things. She poured out stories of the orphanage, and late night shifts at the bar with her friend Angel. These were stories of the long hard years in her life that she pulled through by some unimaginable will to continue on. Then finally she spoke of her years in SOLDIER, and how her life changed drastically. She told him that it was his life to live, that every decision and every path would make him stronger.

"What you're doing is right, Siett." She'd said to him, grasping his hand firmly in hers. The conviction in her voice was strong, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Those words rang in his head daily. What you're doing is right. What you're doing is right. Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise.

But his parents, the ones who raised him…he still loved them. He was still a Strife and that was something he couldn't change no matter how many paths he took.

It hurt.

He squeezed his eyes tightly, before finally opening them again. He let the light of the fading sun flood his vision. Then he turned and started back towards the house. His hand met the handle of the backdoor and he pulled it open, stepping into the kitchen. Ty looked up at Siett as the door opened. She was at the counter filling a mug with steaming hot coffee.

"You alright?" she asked after a moment's pause, "Really, don't think too hard about what Sephy said—you really have improved a lot!" She added, looking back to pouring the coffee.

"It's not that." Siett said with a sigh, "I was just thinking…about my family again."

Ty placed the coffee pot back on the counter then took the mug she'd just poured at set it on the small wooden table at the far wall of the kitchen. Siett pulled out a seat in front of it and plopped himself down. Ty went back to the counter and returned a moment later with a plate of rather browned and crispy looking quesadillas, and also a damp towel. She handed him the towel wordlessly and took the seat across from him, placing the quesadilla's on the table, "Do you want to talk? Sephy's gone out for a while."

Siett considered this for a moment, while swabbing his face with the damp towel. The cool wetness felt good on his dirty, sweaty skin. He glanced away from Ty and nodded only slightly, "I just…I just don't know what to do now, Ty." He said after a moment, "I know that I need to be in SOLDIER. It's what I want; I know it's what's right. But…I don't know how to feel about my family, Ty."

Ty took a sip of her own coffee and thought a moment, "You know that what your parents are doing is wrong—"

"I know that Ty." Siett cut in, "They just don't understand. Just because they've both had bad experiences with ShinRa in the past…it's ridiculous. Things are different now! They both should know that—President Rufus is doing what's best for our home, and for Midgar. It's not about power and his own selfish desires anymore, I know that."

"And I know that." Ty answered levelly, "The corrupt powers in ShinRa have been removed; Rufus is a very different man now. I can't understand why Storm of all people can't see that—"

"It's not my mom as much as it is my father." Siett cut off again, "He doesn't trust anybody! He doesn't even trust me. He thinks I'm going to get caught up in some twisted underground scheme like my grandfather did." Siett balled his hand into a fist and ground his teeth, "His whole family suffered simply because he didn't know what was going on!"

They were both silent a moment. Siett blushed, realizing the volume of his voice had escalated and peaked with his caged up fury. His eyes fell and stared into the black void of his steaming cup of coffee. Ty sighed.

"Siett, look at me."

His eyes met Ty's. Her gaze was full of compassion, "You are not your grandfather. Your mom's parents died to save her and her brothers—I even know that Siett."

"Don't you think I know that!" Siett snapped, pounding his fist on the table, "I know exactly what's happened to my family because of ShinRa. ShinRa ruined my mom and dad's lives, I _know _that. But that fact of the matter is, it's not like that anymore—why can't they see that!"

Ty only nodded. Siett could see it on her face, she wanted him to continue. There wasn't any calming him down until he got everything out. And so he did gladly, and loudly…

"They're just selfish. I'm plenty old enough to make my own decisions and mistakes. They've been protecting me all of my life because they think I can't protect myself." Siett rose abruptly from his seat, "I know I had a lot of fears as a child—I had good reason. But I'm not that kid anymore. Why can they let me become a man!"

Ty looked up at Siett and nodded again. She spoke evenly, "Go on. What else?"

"I joined ShinRa to protect my family and my home. And I intend to do that. They think I can't. They think it's still all about them—that they're the saviors of the world still…but no! They're not anymore!" Siett turned, beginning to pace slowly as he loosed his anger, "The world's changing, Ty—you know it! They don't. They still think it's ALL up to them. They can't admit that maybe the small town heroes are done for and it's time for ShinRa to actually step up and do their job like they actually can now! They have a very capable leader; I believe in the new President Rufus, everyone does!"

"You're absolutely right." Ty interjected, "Go on."

Siett locked his jaw hard, and clenched his fists. His fingers dug into his raw, calloused palms. The stinging sensation he found felt good, "But no, they just think I'm not strong enough. They think I can't see what's right and wrong. They think I can't resist the pull of corrupt power. They think I'm still that scardy-cat little kid that'll just bend to everyone else's will." Siett halted, wheeling around to face Ty, his voice booming, "But they're WRONG! I'm just as tough as they are! I'm just as strong as my father! I _can_ be as strong as my father! I'll show him—I'll be stronger than he EVER was!"

A hush fell on them both. Ty's eyes were wide. There was a tight knot in Siett's throat. A minute passed, the painful shocked silence still hung over them. Nothing could be heard but the clock on the wall ticking away the seconds.

"This is about…your father…" Ty breathed, almost in audibly. She'd never put two and two together before. But of course it was. Siett was so very much like him she realized as she regarded him silently. Cloud was in Siett's eyes, his mouth, and the entirety of stature. He was also in his tenderness, also in his fury, and surely in the swing of his blade. Cloud was in his determination and drive and in his convictions. They were so very much alike. But Ty remembered not the Cloud of present day—but of their olden days in ShinRa. Yes, they were so very much alike. Siett idolized and maybe even idealized him. His father was his hero and had been since day one…

Ty remembered the days when Siett couldn't even speak, he would always try to talk to Cloud. She remembered the days he was just learning to walk, she'd been there for his first steps even, Siett had toddled right up to Cloud. She remembered the days where his little brother would torture him with plastic spiders and rubber snakes. Of all the fearful, uncertain times Siett always ran to Cloud. As a baby, the only one who could calm Siett from his fretful tears would be Cloud. It was always Cloud. It was always Cloud.

Ty was speechless.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Siett was terribly embarrassed. Ty noticed that his eyes were glassy with tears of anger or sadness, she couldn't quite discern. Perhaps both? He stood frozen and awkward in the middle of the kitchen. Flushed, and rigid, Siett stuttered, "I didn't…I mean, I really shouldn't have…I…"

"No, no, Siett, no it's okay!" Ty said when she could finally coax her mouth to form words. She rose from her chair and walked over to face him, "I wanted you to say everything that was on your mind. You looked like you needed to…"

Siett only nodded. Ty put her hands on his broad shoulders and searched for his gaze. Siett finally looked at her with his weary, weepy eyes and the shame was evident on his face. Ty racked her brain for the right words to say. What could she say? She never looked up to her father. The only person she ever held in the highest regard, she married. What could she say to him? What could she possibly say to him?

"You know…I'm still struggling with my parents." She finally settled on, "Even though things have changed considerably since forever ago, things still aren't perfect. They don't fully approve of my life, and they always think I can change something, or make something better. But that's the thing…I don't have to live up to their standards. I shouldn't. And neither should you, Siett."

Siett still looked downcast. But Ty wasn't finished.

"But Siett, this is one of those decisions you make for yourself too. If you want to be angry at your father, go right ahead. If you want to keep on loving him, go right ahead. I can't tell you the right thing to do. You have to choose. You have to try."

Siett was very quiet. He looked at Ty for a long time, trying to process what she had said to him while trying not to think about what a fool he made of himself. It was something he would have to think about, something he'd have to chew on for quite a while. He finally took a deep breath and sighed, "Thank you, Ty."

"I'm always here to listen." Ty hugged him briefly, they exchanged smiles, and then Siett left.

Ty pulled her long dark locks back into a rather messy pony tail and proceeded to clean up the kitchen after saying goodbye and goodnight to Siett. He did have a curfew at ShinRa that he was already late for, so she told herself she wouldn't hold it against him that he hadn't helped her clean. Siett typically did, where he got his manners she couldn't even imagine where. Perhaps it was President Rufus?

He hadn't touched either his coffee or quesadillas she noticed as she came to the table. She didn't mind. What had happened tonight was far more important than a little cold coffee. She dumped out the mug in the sink and put the plate of quesadillas in the refrigerator. As Ty scrubbed the pan she had cooked the quesadillas on she thought of Siett. How he had grown from the baby she would rock in her arms day after day while Storm worked hard at the mechanic shop. A piece of her was his mother as well, and his friend. She'd come to realize that he wasn't that child anymore, just as he had said. He was becoming more and more a man every day. A smile touched her lips, and the sensation of tears stung in the corners of her eyes.

She felt the Strife's pain. She distrusted ShinRa just as much, but Siett was right—Rufus had changed, ShinRa had changed. She too had a struggle. She too had to let go.

Plopping the half washed pan in the sink, Ty dried her hands and threw the towel on the counter. An evening ride would do her well to order her jumbled thoughts and clear her cluttered mind. Ty left the kitchen light on and strode towards the Chocobo paddock where she hoped to find some solace. As she walked, she prayed that somehow Siett might find solace as well.

* * *

**!PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FOUR!**

Rayne is coming home...how will she be recieved? With open arms or with distain? What is she going to do about Rufus? Find out in Vigilante Chapter Four!


End file.
